


fate, written into the stars of destiny

by sondepoch



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Among Us AU, Angst, Character Death, Death, Drabble, F/M, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, M/M, RIP, Short, among us x obey me, crossover fic, gender neutral reader, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch
Summary: You refused to regret your decision. You had to do this.It was your fate, written into the stars of destiny without you ever having a say.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	fate, written into the stars of destiny

He insisted on staying by your side the whole day.

“The Great Mammon has to protect his human!” Had been his shout, a war cry he clung to whenever death lurked around the corner. His grip on your hand had been bone-crushing, so impossibly tight that you had to wonder whether his true goal was to protect you from danger or to break your hand—but he loosened up after a few hours. And things began to feel calm, almost. 

Then, the first body showed up.

Solomon was already there when you both saw it, reporting the sight instantly. Of course, it had turned out to be a self-report, and the group had voted him out.

But the damage was done.

Leviathan was dead, and the hunt had officially begun.

Bodies showed up at a quicker rate, after that point. Simeon. Beelzebub. Asmodeus. Diavolo. Satan. Even Barbatos, and _holy fuck, how did they manage to kill Barbatos?_

The day had been long. Unbearably long. The scent of fear was thick in the air, a presence that always lingered as if a crewmate had only _just_ been in this room.

It took you a long time to realize that the fear was coming from Mammon.

Your lips curled downward at that.

A sidelong glance his side way confirmed that he was sweating, his hair plastered to his forehead as his eyes inevitably ghosted over the sight of Lucifer’s body. 

_That_ shook him.

“W-wha...” He momentarily faltered, horrified to see his brother dead. His dearest older brother, doting and lovable even through the cold facade. Gone. “W-we...” Mammon stuttered, trying to regain his breathing. “We have to report him, MC! Let’s go!” 

But you tugged Mammon’s hand back. 

With Lucifer dead, the difference in the amount of crewmates and imposters must have been almost equal. _Almost._ There was only one more crewmate than there was an imposter.

One more innocent, before the game became unwinnable. 

One more life, before the killers found victory.

“Mammon,” You whispered, tugging him back. You wrapped him in a hug, in the most soothing, comforting hug you could, and held him until he stopped trembling, until he stopped whispering about Lucifer. “Mammon, are you better now? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah...The Great Mammon is always okay. I’m...”

“Good,” You mumbled, pulling him into a kiss. He relaxed instantly in your hold, never noticing the threat of steel behind his back as you held it up, caressing and loving him until the end. 

Guilt surged through your heart as you plunged the blade in, but you refused to regret your decision. You had to do this. It was your fate, written into the stars of destiny without you ever having a say.

“You...” Mammon choked out, the last word he ever managed to say.

He looked up at you with en expression of pure _hurt_ , realizing the truth you had hidden from him the whole day.

You were an Imposter.


End file.
